Hizdahr zo Loraq
Hizdahr zo Loraq is a recurring character in the fourth and fifth seasons. He is played by Joel Fry and debuts in "Breaker of Chains". He is a former slave-trader from the city of Meereen, on the coast of Slaver's Bay, and a scion of the House of Loraq, an ancient and proud line of slavers."The Laws of Gods and Men" Biography Background Hizdahr belongs to the ancient aristocratic House of Loraq, who have been one of the ruling families of slavemasters in Meereen for many generations. Hizdahr zo Loraq is fluent in the Common Tongue of Westeros, which is not unusual for merchants in Essos, as they take part in long-distance trade."The Laws of Gods and Men" Season 4 Hizdahr zo Loraq is the son of one of the many Great Masters. He, along with his father and the rest of Meereen's nobility, gather over the walls of the city when Daenerys Targaryen and her army appear before the city gates to lay siege to it."Breaker of Chains" His father is crucified in the aftermath of the siege, a matter which he later confronts her about personally. Hizdahr pleads to be allowed to bury him at the Temple of the Graces, to which she agrees, after learning that he had opposed the crucifixion of the slave children as an ill-conceived warning against Daenerys."The Laws of Gods and Men" Some weeks later, Daenerys tells Jorah Mormont to send Hizdahr to Yunkai as her ambassador. Hizdahr is to offer the Wise Masters a choice: they can "live in her new world" and accept the abolition of slavery, or "die in their old one" at the hands of the Second Sons sent under the command of Daario Naharis."Mockingbird" Season 5 Hizdahr and Daario return to Meereen to find the Unsullied patrolling the streets in response to attacks by the Sons of the Harpy. Hizdahr is initially happy to report that the Wise Masters have agreed to have Yunkai governed by a council of freed slaves and former Masters. They have even agreed to submit their important decisions to Daenerys for authorization. However, they insist that the city's infamous fighting pits be reopened. Daenerys is furious at this concession and refuses, even though the Wise Masters have agreed that all fighters will be free men who enter the arena willingly. Hizdahr is frustrated when Daenerys ends the argument by declaring that she is a queen, not a politician."The Wars to Come" Hizdahr later becomes a member of Daenerys's Small Council, representing the former Great Masters. After White Rat's killer is caught, he and Mossador butt heads over what to do with him. Hizdahr disagrees with Mossador's insistence that the Sons of the Harpy are funded by the Great Masters. Mossador ultimately kills the murderer without Daenerys's consent, and Hizdahr witnesses his execution, voicing his opinion that Daenerys should have killed Mossador inside the pyramid with few witnesses instead of publicly executing him."The House of Black and White" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Hizdahr zo Loraq is also a scion of the House of Loraq. He is described as tall and slender, with flawless amber skin. In keeping with the elaborate hairdos the Meereenese favor, his red-black Ghiscari hair is styled into a pair of harpy's wings. Hizdahr is actually the fourteenth member of the House of Loraq to bear that name. He is descended from a long line of famous Meereenese nobles, including the original "Hizdahr zo Loraq", who was also known as "Hizdahr the Handsome". The current Hizdahr is formally addressed as "Hizdahr, Fourteenth of That Noble Name". The novels do not reveal if Hizdhar's father was among the people who were crucified at Daenerys' command as retribution for the crucifixion of the slave children. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters from Meereen Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ghiscari Category:Recurring Characters Category:House of Loraq Category:Nobility Category:Great Masters Category:Characters from Slaver's Bay Category:Season 5 Characters